Eendenfoetus
by CattyRosea
Summary: 'Waarom neem je zoveel aanstoot aan het eten van baby's' Een onvermijdelijke vraag bij ieder bezoek aan specialiteitenrestaurants. Quatre x Dorothy


_Oorspronkelijk gepubliceerd op 31-01-2010._

**I-oOo-I**

**Titel:** Eendenfoetus

**Auteur:** Omnicat (CattyRosea)

**Classificatie:** K+

**Genre:** Humor

**Spoilers & Gewenste Voorkennis:** Geen echte spoilers, maar je geniet nooit zoveel van een fic als wanneer je weet waar hij over gaat. ;)

**Waarschuwingen:** Je kunt balut beter niet wiki-en tot je de fic uit hebt. XD Pas ook op voor toespelingen op zich legende magen en mensen die achter de schermen de bloemetjes en de bijtjes nadoen.

**Koppels:** Quatre Winner x Dorothy Catalonia

**Disclaimer:** *vinkt aan*

**Samenvatting:** 'Waarom neem je zoveel aanstoot aan het eten van baby's?' Een onvermijdelijke vraag bij ieder bezoek aan specialiteitenrestaurants. Quatre x Dorothy

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Ik heb nog nooit balut gegeten - eigenlijk alleen een paar foto's gezien en het Wikipedia artikel gelezen gezien - dus misschien is dit niet honderd procent waarheidsgetrouw. Waarschuw me maar als je ergens een fout ziet. Veel leesplezier!

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**Eendenfoetus**

De man aan de andere kant van de videofoonlijn haalde diep adem.

'Het begon allemaal een paar honderd jaar geleden, toen het DNA ontdekt werd. De kennis over onze genetische bouwstenen zorgde voor een revolutie in de medische wereld. Één ontwikkeling in het bijzonder, die te maken had met stamcelonderzoek, embryonale ontwikkeling en -'

'Dit is niet wat ik bedoelde met "vertel me alles".'

'Mijn verontschuldigingen, Madame Dorothy. Mag ik vragen of Meester Quatre u ooit heeft verteld hoe hij met het Maganac Corps verzeild is geraakt?'

'Niet zozeer verteld als met gebroken en overslaande stem uitgestoten na een langdurige martelsessie, maar ja, ik ben ervan op de hoogte. Kijk me niet zo aan, Rashid. Tenzij er een wel bijzonder zot deel van de Maganac cultuur is waar ik als vrouw niet van op de hoogte ben, weet je best dat er manieren zijn om een man te martelen zonder ook maar te denken aan pijn.'

Zo te zien nogal van slag door waar ze op zinspeelde (een hoogst vermakelijk zicht op een gelaat als het zijne), schraapte Rashid zijn keel. 'Goed dan, ik neem aan dat u snapt hoeveel het voor Meester Quatre betekent dat hij deelneemt aan onze gebruiken en zich een deel van onze cultuur voelt. Hij heeft altijd de grootse moeite genomen om onze eigenaardigheden te aanvaarden, ondanks dat hij er niet mee is opgegroeid en ze soms tegen zijn eigen overtuigingen ingaan. Waaronder... onze keuken. Het is allemaal onze schuld, Madame Dorothy. We hadden het feit dat Quatre niet van kinds af aan Maganac gerechten heeft gegeten in het oog moeten houden en beter moeten weten dan zulke cultuursgebonden delicatessen te serveren!'

Dorothy leunde met haar kin op haar hand terwijl er een traag glimlachje op haar gezicht verscheen. 'Wat heb je hem gevoerd?'

'Balut. Eendenfoetus.'

Dorothy's grijns begon tanden te vertonen. 'En wat deed hij?'

'Hij nam twee happen en... en gaf over, Madame Dorothy.'

Ze stootte een onelegante maar welgemeende gnuiflach uit.

'Hij kijkt zo somber iedere keer dat we hem nu zien, Madame Dorothy. Hij heeft het gevoel dat hij ons heeft teleurgesteld en dat zijn gedrag een belediging van onze gewoonten was. Niets wat wij zeggen kan hem van gedachten doen veranderen. Hij heeft zichzelf ervan te hebben overtuigt dat hij het alleen kan goedmaken door nogmaals balut te eten, dit keer zonder dat zijn lichaam het afwijst. We respecteren Meester Quatre's wensen, Madame Dorothy, dus hebben we hem de afgelopen maanden meerdere malen de gelegenheid gegeven de balut nog eens te proberen, maar hij heeft zichzelf er niet toe kunnen brengen. We maken ons zorgen over hem, maar er lijkt niets te zijn dat we eraan kunnen doen.'

'Zijn jullie echt beledigd?'

'Natuurlijk niet. We zijn ons er terdege van bewust dat smaak subjectief is.'

'Hebben jullie hem _verteld_ dat jullie niet beledigd zijn?'

'Uiteraard.' zei Rashid, fronsend om wat ze leek te suggereren. Begrijpelijk natuurlijk, maar Dorothy wist wel beter dan het vanzelfsprekende voor lief te nemen wanneer het aankwam op mensen met echte principes.

'En dat werkte dus niet. Hebben jullie ook gelachen om zijn dwaasheid?'

Bij het zien van het gezicht dat hij trok, gaf Dorothy een levendige demonstratie.

'Nou nou Rashid, denk aan je bloeddruk.' gniffelde ze, en veegde vocht uit haar ooghoeken. Ze gleed met een vingertop langs haar wenkbrauwen om te kalmeren, en was al snel terug bij de smalende lachjes en gevaarlijk twinkelende ogen. 'Ik meen het. Natuurlijk zou het niet werken als zomaar iemand hem uitlacht; hij zou alleen maar beledigd zijn en nog koppiger bij zijn standpunt blijven. Maar als hij genoeg waarde hecht aan jullie mening om het tegen zijn braakneigingen op te nemen, zal hij vast luisteren als jullie hem gewoon ronduit vertellen dat hij idioot bezig is.'

'Een paar van de mannen hebben wel laten doorschemeren dat ze het amusant vinden.' gaf Rashid stijfjes toe. 'Ze zijn zodra Meester Quatre was vertrokken op de vingers getikt. Maar hij heeft zich tot op heden nog niet bedacht.'

Dorothy leunde achteruit in haar stoel, met haar vingers in elkaar gevlochten in haar schoot en haar glimlach mierzoet. 'Nou ja, proberen kan geen kwaad. Maar Rashid, je kijkt helemaal niet blij met mijn suggesties, en ik weet zeker dat een man met jouw verstand niet iets anders verwachtte toen je me belde. Dus wat heeft dit alles - hoe vermakelijk het verhaal ook is - met mij te maken?'

Rashid knikte, een en al geconcentreerde vastberadenheid. 'Zoals ik al zei zijn we op zoek geweest naar manieren om Meester Quatre te helpen zonder hem in zijn trots te krenken. Onze ideeën raken op, maar we zijn tot de conclusie gekomen dat we de beste kans op succes hebben met een plan waar we uw hulp voor nodig hebben.'

Dorothy trok een wenkbrauw op. 'Intrigerend wel.'

**I-oOo-I**

Dorothy was voor de verandering blij dat ze zoveel ervaring had met wat er van haar gevraagd werd. Eindelijk leverde een levenlang haar smaakpapillen afstompen door oneetbare dingen genaamd "delicatessen" naar binnen te worstelen, zijn vruchten af.

Het restaurant dat Rashid voor hen had uitgezocht was een ouderwets, romantisch geval, een specialist op het gebied van traditioneel voedsel, met precies de juiste atmosfeer. Het licht was zacht en er speelde klassieke muziek op de achtergrond. Tel daar nog de namaakantieke meubels en versieringen aan toe en het was genoeg om je met "ge" en "gij" te gaan praten. Het eten, hoe ongewoon ook, was ook niet slecht. Toen ze eenmaal gewend was geraakt aan de ongewone smaak en structuur, begon ze het zelfs best lekker te vinden.

Het eten en het restaurant verbleekten echter vergeleken met de mengeling van afgrijzen en fascinatie op Quatre's gezicht terwijl hij toekeek hoe ze at. Kreunend van waardering, de tijd nemend om te zuigen, likken en knabbelen voordat ze doorbeet, zich overgevend aan iedere draai en kronkeling die haar lichaam wilde maken. Hij leek nog niet in de stemming om mee te gaan doen, maar ach. Twee van de drie was een goed begin, en hoe dan ook, de nacht was nog jong.

'De truc,' zei ze tussen het likken van haar vingers na haar tweede balut door, 'is er niet aan te denken wat je nou eigenlijk in je mond hebt. Dat zou jij toch al moeten weten Quatre, ik weet hoe verwend en gepest je bent.'

Quatre slikte moeizaam. Hij was bleek en leek (zeker kon ze het niet zeggen met dat wazige licht) te zweten. 'Het is een foetus, Dorothy. Hoe kan ik dag zomaar _negeren?_'

Ze snoof, kraakte behendig haar volgende balut boven het kleine glaasje dat ze hadden gekregen om het vocht in op te vangen en uit te drinken, en pelde het alvorens het in dunne, pittige saus te dopen. 'Het is een _ei_.'

'Dit is anders.' protesteerde Quatre, die vol morbide fascinatie toekeek hoe ze de balut, half eierdooier en half onderontwikkelde eendenembryo, bereidde.

'Nee, Quatre, dat is het niet. Dat is gewoon je overgevoelige menselijke morele kompas dat op hol slaat. Het verslinden van de jongen van eierleggende dieren nog voordat ze geboren zijn is een millenniaoude traditie onder mensen en al even natuurlijk onder andere dieren. Het enige verschil is dat deze eenden al iets dichter bij hun geboortedag waren dan de gemiddelde kip.'

Hij keek haar aan op een manier die Dorothy's ogen zelfs middenin haar duivelse pleziertje deed rollen. Natuurlijk wist ze dat de grenzen die mensen trokken tussen wat ze bereid waren te eten en wat niet, volstrekt willekeurig waren, maar ze had verwacht dat een man als Quatre dat tenminste toegaf als hij zich zo nodig aan zijn eigen selectie wilde vastklampen. Misschien had ze de kracht van de braakneigingen onderschat.

Niet dat het _haar_ uiteindelijk wat kon schelen. Liever een monster met een volle maag dan een idioot op de rand van een flauwte.

'Zo zag ik er ook uit...' bracht Quatre moeizaam uit. 'Toen ik in de reageerbuis groeide. Dat piepkleine oervormpje...'

Ze slaakte een overdreven zucht. 'En ik dacht nog wel dat je daar overheen probeerde te komen. Ieder beest heeft er ooit zo uitgezien. Nou en?' Ze vernauwde haar ogen, leunde over de tafel naar Quatre toe, en zei serieus: 'Waarom neem je zoveel aanstoot aan het eten van baby's?'

Quatre werd onrustbarend groen.

'O krijg nou wat, om mijn grappen hoor je te lachen!'

'Het spijt me Dorothy.' Hij drukte de ballen van zijn handen tegen zijn ogen en haalde diep adem. Zijn glimlach was wonderbaarlijk ongeloofwaardig. 'Je hebt zo je best gedaan voor me, en toch kan ik niet -'

O, nee. Hij kwam hier niet met een paar verontschuldigingen onderuit. De man waar zij voor gevallen was verontschuldigde zich alleen als hij op het punt stond iemand neer te steken.

Dorothy zette haar tanden in haar balut en greep Quatre's das. Hij slaakte onwillekeurig een kreet en probeerde terug te deinzen, waarbij hij de strop alleen maar strakker aantrok en gedwongen werd het verstandige te doen: hij wikkelde zijn handen ook om de zijde, net boven die van Dorothy, voor ze hem kon wurgen.

'Kus me, Quatre.' eiste ze. Quatre bevroor. Grijnzend duwde Dorothy de balut rond in haar mond. 'Kom op Quatre, het is maar een kusje. Waar ben je bang voor?'

'Ik weet wat je probeert te doen,' siste hij tussen zijn tanden door. 'En bedankt voor de moeite, maar -'

'Tsjongejonge, is me dat toch eens indrukwekkend. Niet alleen een empaat, maar ook nog eens een helderziende. Hoor eens...' kirde ze terwijl ze hem onder zijn kin kriebelde. Hij schrok, en ze benutte de gelegenheid om hem nog wat dichterbij te trekken. 'We gaan Russische Roulette spelen. Jij kust me, iedere keer iets beter, en we laten het aan het toeval over of je erbij krijgt wat ik hier heb. Wat denk je?'

Langzaam trok Dorothy Quatre dichter naar zich toe, met het stukje ei weggestopt in haar wang. Zijn uitdrukking was een tijdje afwisselend aarzelend en vastberaden, voor hij gewoon zijn ogen dichtkneep en haar haar gang liet gaan. Hij bood nog steeds weerstand tegen haar getrek, maar niet zo krachtig dat hun lippen elkaar niet uiteindelijk raakten. Het was een korte aanraking: Dorothy leunde meteen weer achteruit.

'Zie je, zo moeilijk was het toch niet?' fluisterde ze, met een stem zo teder als ze voor elkaar kon krijgen zonder zichzelf net zo misselijk te maken als Quatre zich nu waarschijnlijk voelde. Ze kuste hem opnieuw, en opnieuw, en opnieuw, iedere keer iets langer, met gemurmelde liefkozingen tussen iedere zoen.

'Goed zo Quatre, goed zo schatje. Je bent een vechter, Quatre, op het slagveld, in de vergaderzaal, tussen de lakens, en ik kan er geen genoeg van krijgen. Laat me die vechtlust dan nu zien.'

Quatre ontspande beetje bij beetje naarmate de kussen heftiger werden. Een van zijn handen gleed van zijn das over Dorothy's hand. (Zij greep het kledingstuk daarentegen juist extra sterk vast, voor het geval dat hij sluw probeerde te zijn.) Toen haar lippen vaneen gingen en hij haar tong tegen de zijne voelde porren, spanden zijn spieren eventjes krampachtig voordat hij haar binnenliet. Dorothy voelde hem huiveren toen de smaak in haar mond hem bereikte en voelde haar eigen spieren spannen, bereid om bij het eerste teken van braakneigingen terug te deinzen en hem uit zijn stoel te duwen. Het kokhalzen bleef echter achterwegen, en ze ging door hem te zoenen, steeds weer, waarbij ze ieder trucje gebruikte dat ze kende en al zijn zwaktes uitbuitte, tot hij hijgend over de tafel gebogen stond met zijn handen in haar haar en zijn ogen dicht, en het niet merkte dat ze hem het stukje balut liet doorslikken tot het al te laat was.

Zijn hele lichaam kwam abrupt tot stilstand, zijn ogen vlogen open, zijn adem stokte. Dorothy liet zijn das los en leunde achterover in haar stoel.

'Zie je Quatre, zo moeilijk was het niet.' zei ze met haar meest zoetsappige stem. Ze klapte vergenoegd in haar handen, nam haar half opgegeten balut, trok er een onschuldig uitziend stukje af, en bood het aan hem aan. 'Ga zitten, mallerd. Hier. Het smaakt eigenlijk best goed, toch? Mondje open...'

Terwijl zijn ondoorgrondelijke ogen van Dorothy's gezicht naar haar uitgestoken hand en terug gleden, drukte Quatre zijn hand tegen zijn keel, en toen tegen zijn lippen, en toen tegen zijn borst. Dorothy trok een wenkbrauw op.

'Ik... ik denk dat ik...'

'Quatre, schatje, we zijn in een restaurant. Iedereen staart je aan.'

Niet helemaal waar, aangezien het restaurant leeg was op een paar mensen na die net zo in hun eten en gezelschap opgingen als zij. Maar toch, het zorgde ervoor dat hij bij zijn zinnen kwam.

'Ik heb er echt van gegeten.' mompelde hij, en ging snel zitten.

'Technisch gezien.' Dorothy stak het vergeten stukje balut in haar mond. Plotseling glimlachte Quatre stralend.

'Ik heb het echt gedaan, en mijn mag draait zich niet eens om. Ik heb het eindelijk gedaan.'

'Je eigen bord is nog vol.' zei Dorothy, maar probeerde het niet te onvriendelijk te laten klinken.

'Geeft niet. Ik had mezelf als taak gesteld dat ik het weer zou eten en het niet zou uitspugen, en dat heb ik gedaan. Nu -'

Maar _wat_ nu kreeg ze niet te horen; voordat hij het haar kon vertellen trok al het bloed uit zijn gezicht weg en klampte hij een hand over zijn mond. Voordat Dorothy ook maar met haar ogen kon knipperen was hij halverwege de wc's.

'Huh.' Ze stak haar hand uit naar haar glas wijn en nam een slokje. 'Te vroeg gepraat.'

_Ach, nou ja,_ dacht ze. Ze had maar een klein beetje medelijden met hem. Hij was een grote jongen, hij ging er niet dood aan. _Hem zijn trots laten houden maakte alles toch al onnodig ingewikkeld. Als kille logica niet werkt heb je maar twee dingen nodig: een stel dijen._

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**PSAN:** Zelfs nu ik dit geschreven heb blijf ik erbij dat onze eigen, oer-Hollandse manier om nieuwe haring te eten (je weet wel, eerst in zout en uien dopen en het dan boven je hoofd bungelen en maar hopen dat niet alles in je neus terechtkomt) de malste eetgewoonte van de wereld is. ;)


End file.
